Never been kissed?
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Naruto has had feelings for Sasuke, but lately he's been visiting Rock Lee in the hospital. He's now having weird feelings for Lee. How does he handle it? YOAI, FLUFF, LeeNaru NaruLee. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: Sniff, I'm a yoai fan now. I realized this looking at yoai pictures for an hour. And said KAWAII! At nearly all of them. Why? Why do I do the things I do? Am I just stupid? Or am I crazy? Or am I a third thing? I don't know. Someone please slap me, I will let you pet my virtual pet pig named Kujiku. I'm sad. If you need me, I'll be in the emo corner. ****I don't own the characters, nor do I understand why I am doing this.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was in the Konaha hospital. Not because he was hurt, because Lee was here. Lee's always there. He gets hurt so much. But why would Naruto even care? Lee doesn't mean anything to him. Yet every time Lee ends up in here, he come here. He always sneaks into Lee's room every time just to make sure he stays alive, but Naruto cares for Sasuke…right? No, Sasuke tried to kill him, but…is what he feels for Lee…like he did for Sasuke…once before…

He snuck into the room and walked over to the passed out Lee's bed. He saw Lee's tan face with huge eye brows. Naruto shakily reached over and touched Lee's brows. _Wow, they are…really soft._ Naruto took his hand back. Lee turned his head from the touch of Naruto's hand. Naruto thought he would wake up, but Lee just settled back down. Naruto sighed and turned away from the bed. He opened the door and right before he closed it he heard a soft voice.

"Naruto-San? I-Is that you?" Naruto's entire face turned red and he desperately tried to catch his breath.

"Y-Yeah, it's me. I just came to make sure you were alright."

"Yes, but why are you here? Did Tsunade-Sama send you?" Naruto's face darkened in color. 

"Um, no. I just came to make sure _you_ were alright. Is that such a big deal?" Naruto instinctively turned to face Lee. When he turned he saw Lee sitting up on the bed. Naruto's face turned an even darker shade of red not thought possible by man. Lee got up off the bed and got close into Naruto's face. Naruto's face some how turned even redder.

"Are you alright? I have never seen that shade of red on a person before." Lee got even closer to Naruto, but instead of Naruto's face turning red, he just passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto blinked in the dimly lit room. His shirt was folded nicely on a chair next to him. He sat up rubbing his eyes to Lee at the end of the bed.

"F-Fuzzy Brows! Why are you here?" Naruto said shocked with a bit of sweat dripping down his face. Lee smiled and his eyes sparkled dangerously seductive for the young blonde. 

"You passed out on the floor after your face turned dark red. Are you sick?" Lee asked. He sat cross legged with no shirt on at the end of the bed. His shirt was draped over the back of the chair Naruto's shirt was on.

"I-I'm not sick. At least I don't think I am. Why did you take off your shirt?" Lee giggled.

"Well, when you hit the floor you must have hit your nose, you got blood all over it. Is there any problem with that?" Lee asked with the sweet simple look he posses. Naruto's lip quivered.

"N-No. It's fine." Lee looked into Naruto's eyes.

"You are in love with someone." Naruto's face turned a light shade of pink. Lee suddenly looked surprised. He crawled on to Naruto's lap and put a hand on his forehead. Lee's muscular chest, which was lightly dusted with chest hair, was right next to Naruto's face. He gulped and his hands shook just a bit.

"You are either in love with someone, or sick really badly." Lee took his hand off Naruto's forehead. He sat back down in front of Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"I bet you miss Sasuke. He was your first kiss. That is something special…I think. I am not sure. I have never been kissed." Naruto was shocked. He gave Lee a strange look.

"You've…never been kissed? You?" Lee giggled a bit. Naruto was just confused.

"I know, I am 17 and I should have at least kissed someone by now. I was close once, with Gai-Sensei, then Kakashi came and took Gai-sensei somewhere. Truthfully," Lee said with a nostalgic look on his face. "I have not seen Gai-Sensei since. I wonder what happened." Naruto laughed. Lee took a turn to give Naruto a strange look.

"What is so funny?" Naruto slowly stopped laughing.

"Nothing. Gai-Sensei is fine. Trust me, Kakashi-Sensei has him." Lee looked shocked and a bit worried. Naruto rested a hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee stared into Naruto's icy crystal blue eyes. He dreamily looked into them getting lost deeper and deeper within what he could only feel was Naruto's soul. 

"Lee, you're starting to scare me. Snap out of it." Lee shook his head and rubbed his eyes. 

"I am sorry Naruto-San. That is…unlike me." Lee said starting to have those pink blushes under his eyes like when he's drunk. Naruto slid a hand behind Lee's neck and pulled him close till their lips pressed together. Lee felt jolts going through his body, but it was soon turned to a relaxing warmth that he nearly lost himself in it.

"What was that for Naruto-San?"

"Just to let you know…I am in love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that ending was cheesy. And I know you people have more favorite yoai pairings, but I think this one is cute…O,M,G…I have only used Lee for yoai. I need to do KakaGai and KibaShino real badly. **

**Please No flames! Please? I'm new at this and stuff, please review if you're not going to flame me. (I'm a nervous wreak about this.) **


End file.
